


That Same Old Sickness

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When he’s greeted with the sight of Peter curled up on the bedroom floor bawling Wade isn’t surprised. It happens. Not often, but enough that this is nothing new."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Same Old Sickness

When he’s greeted with the sight of Peter curled up on the bedroom floor bawling Wade isn’t surprised. It happens. Not often, but enough that this is nothing new.

Sometimes it’s due to an injury, but noting the lack of blood he figures it must be for another reason tonight. And Pete has a plethora of reasons. They both do. Wade’s learned not to ask, to just hold him while his body is wracked with sobs until he calms down enough to joke the pain away.

He’s tired tonight though and, while the sight of Peter’s back shaking as he cries makes him feel sick, and he can feel his chest physically tighten with heartache, he had been sort of hoping to just slump on the couch and watch crappy tv and maybe make out a bit. So he’s pretty disappointed. Instead he’s going to have to spend half the night coaxing Pete out of the guilt or whatever inner turmoil it is that’s got him shaking on the floor gulping and wailing.

Wade sighs, unclasping his weapons belts and stepping through the door into the bedroom. When Peter jumps like he’s been electrocuted he realizes that whatever has happened this time must be pretty bad if Peter hadn’t even realized he was home. Wade’s not really a quiet guy (unless he’s got a mission, then he’s silent and deadly. Ha. Fart jokes.), so the slamming of the front door should have tipped him off at least.

“Shit,” Peter is scrubbing at his eyes furiously as though he could hide the tears and rub the redness off his face with sheer force. He’s still sort of hiccuping though, and Wade can’t help but find him a bit cute despite how sad he looks. “Shit. I thought you weren’t coming home until later,” he finally manages, avoiding eye contact to stare at his feet instead.

“Turns out all the villains are getting their henchmen out of the same bargain bin. Doesn’t take long to hack ‘em up and get them to talk,” Wade supplies with a bit of a grin. He’s worried when Peter doesn’t even manage the hint of a smile in return.

“I wanted to be…composed by the time…oh God how can I…” he dissolves back into tears, and Wade takes a step towards him, all thoughts of tv fading in the face of his worry.

“Don’t. If you touch me I think I’ll… I don’t think I’ll be able to tell you if you’re holding me.”

It feels like there’s ice in his veins, and his concern is written all over his face as he lingers with his hand half extended towards Peter. He lowers it uncertainly, tilting his head. “Ok Petey. Just take your time.” He’s scared now, and he feels an edge of violence running like an undercurrent through him in response to the adrenaline pumping, as possibilities run through his head at the speed of light.

“Wade…Wade,” he’s abruptly calmer than before, and that’s more terrifying than the sobbing. Wade’s suddenly not sure he can handle whatever is coming next, but it’s Peter so he’s damn well going to try.

“The doctor says…it’s cancer.”

Peter’s voice is small, so quiet he almost isn’t sure he heard right. He can’t have heard right. He feels like he’s been punched in the gut, and the room is spinning, and did Peter even speak? Maybe he didn’t. Maybe…

Cancer. He looks down at his own hands and sees they are shaking.

“I wanted to be more in control than this. I know you…” Peter can’t finish. He sits back down on the floor and the look he sends Wade’s way is so pleading and heartbroken and worried, not only for himself, but for Wade as well,that he finds himself unable to breathe.

It takes two steps to get to him, sinking to his knees, and wrapping his arms around Peter. They sit there silently, and Wade ignores the wetness prickling at his eyes as he strokes Peter’s hair.

“It’ll be alright Pete, it’s going to be all right. I promise.” He’s never been so scared that he’s made a promise he won’t be able to keep.


End file.
